


【九亭】雪原狼也怕冷

by sariel_CCJ



Category: DYS, 九亭
Genre: M/M, 九亭 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariel_CCJ/pseuds/sariel_CCJ
Summary: 德云社OOC 个人设定都是我的！返祖兽人化+私人佣兵团 有部分类ABO设定。勿上升！勿上升！勿上升！不喜勿喷！谢绝借鉴！按人物出场介绍：刘筱亭：NO.07队员，少年士兵看似温和实则沉稳老练。张九泰：与刘筱亭同期队员，碎嘴子本质也难掩战力不俗。
Relationships: 张九泰/刘筱亭 - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	【九亭】雪原狼也怕冷

城市中某处大楼顶层，  
入冬后夜晚越发的寒冷放下手里的大箱子打开，熟练得从箱子里拿出各种设备和枪支部件。一个一个迅速组装上，并一件件递给刘筱亭。  
“九泰呢？病了？”秦霄贤紧了紧手套。  
点了点头刘筱亭无奈得整理了一下手里的装备，他的外勤搭档张九泰又被当成高烧不退而禁止出任务了，他只能无奈的找了老秦来救急。  
“我下去了，你记得收拾好现场。”最后确认吊锁缆绳，刘筱亭拉上面罩最后嘱咐道。  
“放心吧，早点完事儿好回去。我家闺女儿还等我回家呢。”这个闺女指的是他家的小狗奶球。  
想起老秦家的小奶狗，刘筱亭不禁皱了皱眉毛。  
因为他家也有只“大狗子”在等他回家。只不过……事情发生的太过突然，他自己是怎么都没想到这种事情会发生在自己身上罢了。

张九泰与刘筱亭是特别军事训练营的同期生，那时二人就是搭档。一同毕业后被选入了NO.07继续配合出任务。二人之间的感情似乎也是水到渠成，在经历了毕业、入队和第一个S级高难度任务后，也就顺利的在了一起。只是最近刘筱亭忽然发现张九泰变得有些奇怪，总是莫名的发烧和嗜睡。就算没有发烧体温好像也总是会高一些，为此最近几个月他总会时不时的无法出任务，临时搭档老秦还调侃说九泰这是和狗子一样冬天可以当暖炉了。起初刘筱亭还没有太在意只当是玩笑。只是他万没想到玩笑也有现世报，而且还来的这么猝不及防。

某一天早上才睡醒的他发现原本躺在他身边的情人忽然变成了一只大狗，最可恨的是，他变成了狗都是雪白雪白的一根杂毛都没有！

“这是狼，不是狗。”总部的医生李九春淡定的看着，站在台子上的这头巨型犬类生物。  
“狼？”这显然有点吓到了好孩子。  
“严格来说……应该是北极狼或者是灰狼的某个亚种，这么大体型的还没有什么遗传病，也是很难得了，嗯…毛色还不错。”推了推眼镜又靠近认真看了看这一身的白色皮毛。  
甩了甩身体，白狼如同嫌弃一般躲开了李九春的端详。纵身一跃跳下了高台回到了刘筱亭身边坐下。  
“所以，你之前是不知道他也是返祖？”坐回办公桌旁，拿起资料李九春到也不在意。  
转头看了看坐在自己旁边的白狼，刘筱亭无语的摇摇头。  
“好吧，不用太惊讶。这种事情本来也没什么一定之规，况且也没什么。”  
“没…什么……”看了看坐在自己旁边和自己差不多高的大型狼，这也叫没什么？  
抬眼看了看一人一狼的状态，李九春推了推眼镜“其实返祖和兽化的现象最近几年也不算是非常少见了，只是像他这样的应该是比较稀有。”  
垂头丧气的走在基地的走廊，凡是看到他这一人一狼的人无一例外都分分退避三舍。但此时刘筱亭脑子里却全是刚才医生和他说过的嘱咐。  
“稀有是根据返祖兽化的动物来定的，像他这种原本就是稀有动物的才是真正的‘少见’而且他这种大型、食肉动物、还是个白化、亚种都占全了，你可得好好照顾。”  
“照顾？怎么照顾呀？他这样子得多久？”张九泰变成这个样子是肯定不能继续出任务了，那他要怎么办呀……  
拍了拍他的肩膀“年轻人淡定，一般来说返祖兽化会持续一周左右，但这也看情况因动物形态而定，对于有返祖基因的人来说动物形态情况下其实反而更好生存，所以你不用担心，动物吃什么就给他吃什么就行。”  
“狼是吃什么呀？”看着一旁的白狼刘筱亭彻底绝望了，他是不是应该买只活羊之类的？  
正在他垂头丧气的时候，出任务归来的尚九熙和何九华正朝他迎面走来。  
“嚯，二哥你这是干嘛去了？上哪抓的…”尚九熙本来想脱口而出的狗字，在与巨型白狼对视的瞬间及时又咽了回去。  
一旁的何九华站定后则上下打量了一下这只通体雪白的大型犬科生物“嚯，九泰这可是中奖了，你和孟哥汇报了吗？”  
“这还要汇报？”小土豆的表情几近崩溃。  
看看手表“当然了，要不然你也没法单独出任务呀，不过看九泰这个样子，或许你也能休息几天也说不定。”何九华理所应当的说道。  
“哎，好吧……”  
拍拍沮丧的小土豆尚九熙倒是挺乐观的“就当休个假，再说队里有日子没见到这种大体型的亚种了，开心点。”  
“还有其他的？大型？”食肉动物？

就这样，刘筱亭又带着张九泰找到了队长孟鹤堂，听了一下午的训…在傍晚时分终于算是又回到了家。  
瘫倒在沙发上，刘筱亭觉得今天可能是他最近最毁三观的一天，而一直悄无声息跟着他的白狼此时仍旧不声不响的坐在他身边静静看着他。这其实很奇怪，因为平日里的张九泰其实挺碎嘴子的，忽然间他就这样安安静静的陪在自己身边还是以这种状态让刘筱亭忽然觉得有些违和。踹掉鞋子往沙发里靠了靠刘筱亭拍了拍沙发。  
“九泰。”  
白狼毫无犹豫的爬上了沙发尽量轻的窝进刘筱亭的怀里，手指穿过他背上有点硬的皮毛，靠近皮肤的绒毛竟然是那么柔软的绒毛，它的身体真的好温暖。有点费劲的把它搂进怀里，虽然变成了狼但身体的味道却并没有变化太大，还是那种如同清冷山泉一样的味道。  
“九泰，是不是以前总拿你开玩笑。你就真的一气之下变成大汪了。”这么想来其实之前他们两个的组合总是会因为肤色和体格被拿来调笑。  
蹭了蹭刘筱亭的下巴，白狼只是朝他怀里又钻了钻，低声呜咽了几声。  
“九泰，你这样一周不能说话…会不会寂寞？”如同抱着一个大玩具一样刘筱亭自言自语道。  
“嗷呜……”  
轻柔抚摸着它“……我可能会寂寞吧……”刘筱亭小声嘟囔道。

第二天刘筱亭还是出了任务。  
他花了很长时间安抚敏感的白狼张九泰。因为孟鹤堂还是给刘筱亭发了任务，而且还是单人任务。虽然这样是不太合规定的，但事态紧急他也就顾不上那么多了。  
几周前孟鹤堂才接收的新人，孙九芳在初次尝试独立完成任务的过程中失去了联系，这其实对于组织本来并不是什么大事，必定孙九芳是社招成员并不如专门训练的学生来的重要。可孟鹤堂却发现，在孙九芳的血样资料中显示了可能存在返祖基因的判断后，给刘筱亭下了务必找回孙九芳的命令。  
孙九芳接到的任务来源比较复杂，孟鹤堂担忧是其中环节出了问题，别被敌对或者想搅局的人钻了空子。  
就这样刘筱亭趁着夜色赶往了孟鹤堂给到他的指定位置，海滨沙滩度假区的一座独栋别墅。  
小心翼翼的观察了半宿整个度假村的情况和目标别墅的情况，刘筱亭老练的在后半夜才进入房间探查情况。  
万幸一切都和孟鹤堂提供给他的信息毫无差别，看着一地的狼藉和倒在地上的几具早已腐臭的尸体，刘筱亭皱了皱鼻子悄声退出房屋。  
“就和孟叔预料一样，九芳是完成了任务后出的问题，目标都被精准刺杀。且从尸体腐烂程度看已经至少有三天以上的时间，只是天气冷的缘故还没人发现罢了。”轻触一侧耳机，刘筱亭汇报着自己初步的判断结论。  
“嗯，理论上到这里他就应该直接回撤离点，但那边并没有收到他的信息。”耳机另一头联络员这边同步过来的消息也是中断在这里了。  
刘筱亭顺着可能的撤离路线追踪“我可能知道他为什么没到撤离点了……”停在了一片倾倒的矮灌木前。  
“怎么了？”  
伸手摸了一把已经冻得板结的土地和灌木树叶上已经变成褐色的痕迹，又起身看了看整个现场的痕迹与血迹喷溅的范围“九芳可能在这里遭到了埋伏，远程狙击没有击中要害又被伏击，他应该是尽力反击了，但……”顺着地面被压倒的痕迹走了几步，刘筱亭的汇报赫然顿住了。  
“怎么了？刘筱亭？你发现了什么？”通信器另一头原本低沉如控制塔一样的声音也有些失了沉稳。  
一阵干扰刺耳的杂音后“九芳也是返祖？”刘筱亭的声音带着惊讶的颤音。  
眼前一片被压倒的草坪和丢弃在树下的一团残破带血的衣服，都在说明着这个事实。  
拿起衣服，刘筱亭在一排不算太清晰的脚印前拍了几张照片后便准备离开。可猛然俯下身子回头望向周围的黑暗之中……  
“怎么了？刘筱亭？回答！发生了什么？”

次日，  
被请回总部的张九泰百无聊赖的趴在练习场的长椅上看着尚九熙被何九华当成沙包一样摔来摔去。  
周九良一边擦着额头的汗一边坐在了巨狼的身边“看出点什么了吗？”  
白狼懒洋洋的打个呵欠，又撇了一眼在做训练的两人不由得叹了口气的样子，发出了几声嫌弃般的呜咽声。  
不由得一笑“九熙也是不容易，自己还完全没意识到问题出在哪。你呢？”周九良继续笑道。  
白狼微皱了一下鼻子，没有任何反应得偏开了头。  
张九泰知道这是周九良在说他和刘筱亭搭档的问题。他们虽然都是最早一批进入NO.07的优秀士兵，但二人一直都还是组队完成任务。这其实已经不能满足“单体作战实力提升”的要求了。虽然说从战力评估的角度来看二人独立和搭档别人完成任务都成绩不错。但最近这几个月内他的身体状况频繁发生问题，造成刘筱亭不得不多次与不同搭档出任务。从数据来看刘筱亭的表现很出色，所以这次孟鹤堂才会给他发了独立任务。这其实可以视为一次变相独立考核，不论通过与否自己显然都很可能影响到他们之间的搭档关系，必定作为返祖兽化的亚种他们很难控制自己身体的变化。  
“你也不用太悲观，必定孟哥也在争取新的编制提案。况且这种情况也不是总有。”周九良很明白现在二人的心态，只是觉得当事人未必能和自己一样看得清晰。  
“九良，原来你在这里呀！孟哥正找你呢。”为等张九泰有什么反应，秦霄贤推门探出个脑袋喊道。  
低头看了看手边“知道了，他们开完会了？”  
“好像是，对了，九泰李医生好像也找你呢。”拆开一个棒棒糖的包装，秦霄贤也走近了训练场。  
周九良丢下毛巾起身准备去换衣服“老秦，你要是没事儿就送九泰去李医生那里报到。”临走前还不忘给老秦派任务避免他摸鱼偷懒。  
“啊？我才下任务。”恋恋不舍的收回停留在何九华尚九熙训练实况的目光秦霄贤怨念的抱怨着。  
“赶紧去！别让李医生自己来找人。快点！老秦！”已经起身头也没转的周九良就知道老秦和张九泰都是不想去李医生那里的。  
摇了摇头起身往门口走去并用尾巴扫了一下老秦，示意还是得去，要不很有可能被周九良加李九春一起追杀。

孟鹤堂的办公室，  
“这是真的吗？孟哥？”迅速读完资料的周九良简直难以置信。  
揉揉额头“嗯，刘筱亭最后一次连线是6小时前，并且确认了孙九芳遇袭可能激发了兽化的情况。”这件事发生的太突然了也太理所应当了。  
“孟哥你是担心有人故意把有问题的任务混了进来？或者说有人……”过去6个月的各种记录看来，社内的很多任务来源都出现了一些不同程度的问题。  
“嗯，很有可能。但也不排除只是单纯冲着孙九芳来的。刘筱亭的联络器虽然中断了，但他身上的定位还没有中断并且能确定生存。”这可能是唯一万幸的消息了。  
“我们假设都是有人故意为之，九芳受伤了兽化逃离暂时与总部失联，刘筱亭的任务是确认孙九芳的去向，即便设备故障他应该也会优先完成任务。”这是从任务角度上来判断情况，周九良倒是相对乐观。  
叹了口气“我已经派人先去探查两个最后失联地点的情况了。我其实更担忧如果刘筱亭有什么意外，应该没人能稳定张九泰的状况。”孟鹤堂其实对自己部下的求生能力还是很有自信的。  
只是刚才与李医生开过会，有关张九泰和刘筱亭之间的联系的概念让他不由得有些担心，如果发生返祖兽化失控的情况他要如何应对，以及是否这其中也是有人设计好的。  
“李医生对九泰的评估怎么样？”周九良很明确的知道孟鹤堂担忧的点。  
打开办公室一侧的监视屏，正是李九春给张九泰检查的实况“李医生认为九泰的返祖狼形态，很可能是已灭绝的某种雪原狼的品种。”  
看着屏幕另一头的巨型白狼周九良有点懵，灭绝品种？  
“这个品种的狼据说终生只有一个伴侣，与伴侣之间还会产生某种联系。很有可能就是双方平等且共同狩猎的习性影响了九泰的出勤情况。”孟鹤堂是怎么也没想到原来返祖兽化的影响真是方方面面的。  
“孟哥，那现在……”  
“我申请借调了饼哥那边的人手协助，技术部也通过了协同申请。优先找回刘筱亭。九芳……”由于孙九芳还不算是NO.07的正式编制，任务中受伤变回了兽化，也没有追踪器可寻也没有兽化记录，现在这个情况下很难再找回他，况且按照之前刘筱亭的描述他的生死都是个问题。  
起身关掉监视器伸手想拉住孟鹤堂握紧的手，却最终还是放弃了“孟哥，李医生是不是也申请了回收协助？”这是每个人都不想看到的，虽然社内对于返祖兽化成员的保护远高于外界，但这一切的前提都是人还活着。一旦可能发生意外身故的情况都会直接由医疗部门介入回收已做研究使用。  
轻点了点头“虽然回收任务的申请还没审批……”可孟鹤堂是怎么都不愿舍弃自己的队员的。  
“让我去吧，孟哥。”沉默了片刻周九良开口道。  
作为孟鹤堂的副官，周九良其实已经有一阵子没出过外勤了。这也并不是因为他的实力不行，只是因为他上一次出勤的破坏力太大暂时被限制了行动出勤范围。  
“九良……你确定吗？李医生之前可是申请了很久你的配合任务。”眼底泛起一丝不忍，孟鹤堂忽然开始有些犹豫了。  
微微笑笑露出那一排整齐的小白牙周九良倒是放松“放心，这种事迟早是要做的。”但孟鹤堂知道他之前一直护着的小团子还是不安全了。  
安静的空气没有持续太久“好的，这次搜救的通信中转联络人是孙九香，你我两边的情况同步只有他一个人负责。”可作为一个行动队的总指挥他必须保持理智与冷静的确保他的全部队员完成任务且安全归队。  
“明白。”

同一时间，  
尚九熙与何九华完成训练准备去医疗部的休息室接检查完毕的张九泰回行动处待命。因为张九泰现在的野兽形态，根据规定他是不能独自在总部移动的。  
“九熙，你的胃其实需要有空儿找医生检查一下，避免以后任务中发作。”甩了甩才吹干的头发，何九华提醒着自己的搭档。  
“你还好意思说我，腰又不疼了是吧？”咬碎嘴里仅剩一点的棒棒糖尚九熙若无其事得回着嘴。  
偏头撇了一眼尚九熙嘟着的嘴唇，叹了口气何九华是自觉斗不过自己搭档的这张叭叭起来就没完没了的伶牙俐齿。不过这到也并不影响他二人之间的搭档默契，只是何九华自己可能没注意到他自己舌尖无意间扫过干涩嘴唇的动作意味着什么。  
休息室中巨狼形态的张九泰在屋中来回踱着步子，思考着刚才李九春询问过他有关狼的习性对自己有多少影响以及他闻到过什么特殊味道的记录。  
他其实说了谎，因为早在他身体还没有出现返祖迹象时，他就已经通过气味认定了一个人。  
赫然间耳朵轻抖，张九泰猛然回身。白狼整个后背毛都炸了起来，利爪失了控一般抓裂了地板。  
他一直能嗅到，一直能感知到，那个人的动吸。  
有人动了他的小土豆！他不许！  
门外，何九华一把薅住正要伸手开门的尚九熙，一个用力后闪跳同时，大张双臂准备接住仰倒摔像自己的人。  
不出意外的下一秒一头巨狼已破门而出，尚九熙在后摔的那一瞬间，仿佛觉得自己是见到了北欧神话中能倾吞世界天地的巨狼芬里尔。  
“我去！这是怎么了？九泰疯了吗？！”被这股蛮力推出老远的二人因何九华的保护而都没受伤，尚九熙觉得自己几乎不能相信自己的眼睛。  
一把拉住搭档“快呼叫人手跟着他，二哥一定是出事儿了。”何九华揉着后脖颈，踉跄起身他显然要冷静的多。  
“上哪跟着呀？他现在是四条腿儿，谁tm追得上呀！”看着已经冲出视线的白狼，尚九熙以彻底懵了。  
甩掉头发上的尘土，拉起搭档就往外跑的何九华在临近大门的地方，一脚踹碎了医疗楼层的警铃，启动了门禁系统。  
“我刚才甩了个追踪器在他身上，快去找人跟上，我去通知孟哥。”回头看着医疗部门整栋楼都被锁死的大门，何九华从兜里拿出一个手机形状的显示器塞给仍旧一脸懵逼的尚九熙。

*****************************************  
张九泰猝不及防的失控打乱了孟鹤堂之前的全部计划。  
但祸福相依追着白狼的脚步他们不但第一时间找到了刘筱亭，还得到了孙九芳的下落。站在空中花园楼下，回望着夕阳孟鹤堂不由得松了口气。  
“孟哥，一共四个人都凉了。周副那边已经和李医生交接准备出发了。”收起枪支，何九华摘掉红外线眼镜和耳机。  
偏头看了看被抬出大楼的几个尸体袋“你也够胆大的，把一个楼的医疗人员都锁了。”孟鹤堂调侃般说道。  
也正是因为何九华这一举动拖住了同样对此事虎视眈眈的医疗部，给他们成功赢得了封锁区域和行动的时间，高老师也及时从文件管理部门借调了一位新闻处理人来善后对外事宜。  
“这不是有队长和周副吗，我也没想到其他的。”对此何九华只是尴尬一笑。  
敲了敲耳机“九香，医疗部那边怎么样了？”孟鹤堂询问着另一边的信息。  
“周副和李医生已经到达了定位地点，位置没有误差。”通信器另一头孙九香正在技术部的协同下监视着两边的同步情况。  
“嗯，让老秦做好远程支援。”孟鹤堂紧绷的神经放松了很多，最后嘱咐道。  
“收到。”  
跟着最后一组人收队回来的尚九熙也终于从楼顶下到了一层汇合“我去！九泰这下手也太狠了，都咬断了……我移除了监控器的记录。不用带他两回去吗？”摇晃着手里的存储器。  
接过存储器孟鹤堂转身“不用了，他们自己会回去的。”摆了摆手孟鹤堂觉得这一天已经够累了，他现在只想回家睡一觉，然后等九良回家给他做饭。  
“哈？”自己回去？这是什么意思？  
叹了口气“各部门注意NO.07行动处收队，对外交接全数移交给文件管理科的郭霄汉科长。”打开通信器频道何九华代替队长通知到各部门，便拉着自己呆在原地的搭档一起离开了这是非地。

刘筱亭做梦也没有想到他有一天也能体验到“英雄救美”的戏码，当然他眼前的景象应该叫做“神兽暴走”更贴切。将近两米的白色巨狼从天而降，锋利的爪子轻而易举得划开来人的胸膛，獠牙咬碎骨骼的声音原来是这么有力，连毛茸茸的大尾巴都是掩饰的很好的武器。  
如果不是孟鹤堂及时扯起跌坐在地上的自己，刘筱亭可能还没有发现自己哪里是体力不支，不过是被这样的白狼惊吓得脚软了。  
恍惚间他只记得眼前奔向自己的白狼随着夕阳的光晕闪闪发着光，雪白雪白的皮毛仍旧不沾染一点血迹，耳畔回荡着孟鹤堂的嘱咐“刘筱亭，听着。 九泰在狼形态下只有你能控制得住他，你有30分钟的时间撤离。我们会清场。”  
他也不知道自己究竟是经历了什么，明明前一分钟还因为孤立无援差点死在围攻之下，现在他已经本能得张开双臂迎接着那个朝他奔来的人。不论是白狼还是碎嘴子张九泰他都是自己的爱人，对他而言最重要的人。  
“九泰……”发现九泰的身体变回人形的刘筱亭又惊又喜，可在搂住情人时却觉得还有哪里有皮毛似的感觉。  
“筱亭，你没事儿就好……”紧紧搂着爱人的张九泰就如同重拾宝物一般不肯撒手，还如同狼时一般磨蹭着爱人的脸颊脖颈。  
“九泰，九泰，痒……”被他抱的什么都看不到的刘筱亭也不知道如何是好。  
轻吻着他的脸颊和眼眉“哪里痒？我帮你？”张九泰这才松开勒得有点紧的手，拉开二人的距离。  
这一刻夕阳西下柔和的落日余晖洒在张九泰赤|裸的身上，如同一圈光晕一般温暖柔和，刘筱亭这一刻才再次看清张九泰。  
还是那样温柔似水的眉目，明亮清澈的眼瞳中只有自己，只是他的耳朵还是毛茸茸的白色狼耳。赤|裸白皙的身体已经变回了人形可身后却还甩着雪白的狼尾。  
这是怎么回事？  
“还差点才能变回去……”附身蹭着爱人的脸庞，轻舔着他的眉梢眼角。  
“还差点？要怎么办？要不要找医生？”小土豆焦急的在爱人身上摸索着想确认还有什么地方是没变回来的样子。  
“你帮我就行。”将爱人打横抱起，张九泰笑着来到了楼顶边缘。  
“我？九泰你要干嘛？啊！！！！！”不等刘筱亭反应过来他怎么能这么轻易的把自己抱起来，张九泰已经抱着他纵身一跃得跳下了楼顶。  
这TMD可是三楼呀！！！！张九泰！！你个不做人的！！！  
迷迷糊糊被张九泰放到床上的时候刘筱亭还没有从刚才高台跳的惊吓中缓过来，可他身上的战术服早已被张九泰熟练的脱光。  
“等等……九泰……你这是………干什么…？”才发现到哪里不对劲儿的刘筱亭慌忙拉住仅剩的一条内裤。  
“干你呀。”已经俯身逼近无路可躲靠在床头的小人儿，张九泰理所应当的还是扯下了那条最后的遮羞布。  
“你等等，你这是怎么回事呀？你的耳朵和尾巴要怎么办？”想要蜷缩的一双细腿被张九泰拉住，刘筱亭着才看到对方胯间吓人的巨物早已挺立。  
意识到刘筱亭被什么吓住的张九泰微微一笑似是起了坏心眼，拉着他的脚轻抵上了自己早已经挺立的灼热上“因为兽化恢复期大多会和发情期连着，你能帮我吗？筱亭？”一边说着央求的软语一边继续靠近他的猎物。  
“你……真的是这样吗？”看着他一副认真的样子，刘筱亭似乎是暂时忘记了张九泰刚才脱自己衣服时的利落了。  
“怎么？你是怕自己真的会生出小斑马和小奶牛吗？”不着调的张九泰则惯会耳鬓厮磨得调戏他的小土豆。  
顿时红了脸的刘筱亭“张九泰！你，你胡说什么呢。”二人肤色的问题总是被拿来开玩笑而小斑马和小奶牛大概是最常说的。  
未等刘筱亭发火儿张九泰已先一步将要踹他的小人儿，拖入自己的怀中“别生气，你不知道吗？返祖的兽人是可以生孩子的。”  
终于想起之前有听说过返祖情况会让人体的各项机能都变得强悍异常，这就是他能楞跳高楼抱着自己回家的原因吗？原本还实力相当的二人现在自己可是完全被压制了“你骗我，怎么可能！”意识到顶在他身下的灼热仍旧坚硬的时候他似乎还是有些害怕的完全不敢动。  
有意顶弄了一下刘筱亭已经被自己挑逗的有些半勃起的性器，张九泰知道他的小土豆已经上钩了“当然会了，要不要试试？发情期中标的概率可是非常大的。”  
“嗯……你别……”被他碰到自己的敏感处，刘筱亭似乎也被挑逗了一般。视所能及都是他的样子，清澈的嗓音和那熟悉得清冷山泉的味道都是他没有错。只是为什么……  
忽然被刘筱亭抚摸上毛茸茸的耳根，张九泰也不由得打了颤原本有力的手臂也失了几分强硬得被刘筱亭搂上“筱亭……”脸还靠的那么近的被他闻着。原本刘筱亭身上的不太明显的甜味一下子甜腻得要命，直直冲进张九泰过于敏感的嗅觉并开始逐渐搅乱了他的思绪。  
二人之间的气息都充斥着彼此的味道，刘筱亭身上甜软的气息中裹挟着淡淡的清香总是能让张九泰欲罢不能，而在刘筱亭闻来张九泰身上的气味也似是被半兽的样子放大了一般，情不自禁的亲吻着爱人的脸颊刘筱亭似乎还在寻找着那清冷山泉气味的来源，殊不知自己的身体已经产生了变化“九泰，这是怎么了？你身上的香味怎么会……”  
被他抱着头厮磨的张九泰再忍受不了怀中人这样无意识的撩拨，本想要温柔引诱的想法也荡然无存了。拉开爱人的双手拢在一起单手将他压过头顶，果然刘筱亭的脸早已红透不说原本清明的双眼也被情欲熏染得实失了神。  
“宝贝儿，抱歉我可能忍不了。”分开刘筱亭的双腿伸手抚上他的小穴，却发现它早已经湿润了。  
“九泰……这是……怎么回事？身体……变得好奇怪……”本能扭动的腰肢想要更多的刘筱亭嘤咛着。  
张九泰似乎都能听到自己脑子里那根弦崩断的声音，抵在湿润穴口的粗大滚烫、青筋直跳的大家伙，突然就顶撞了进去。  
刹时间刘筱亭的大脑一片空白，无意识得想要挣扎的抓着张九泰死死按住自己双手的手指“九……九泰……太大了……你出去……”  
没有得到良好扩张的小穴赫然被闯入，就算他们早已对彼此的身体太过熟悉，但身体本能还是会因为疼痛而排斥异物。张九泰怜惜的没有急着动，而是俯身亲吻着怀中人眼角的生理泪水，并放开了他的双手。  
“宝贝儿，看着我，别怕。”  
“九泰……我的……身体好奇怪……”  
“没事儿的宝贝儿，看着我。这不是什么奇怪的事情。这是你我是最适合伴侣的证明，不用害怕。”  
疼得要哭的小不点被张九泰温柔吻着轻声安慰着似乎回过了点神儿“最适合伴侣？”迷蒙的一双大眼睛恍恍惚惚得样子望着张九泰。  
“对，宝贝儿你还记得我说你身上有甜味儿吗？”那是二人初次搭档时张九泰调戏过刘筱亭的话，他还以这个理由光明正大的吻了这个他认定的搭档。  
恍惚间刘筱亭似乎也想起了从前的点点滴滴“那你身上的气味也是真的？”他之前还总想不通，为什么别人训练后都是一身臭汗，可张九泰就不会。直到二人第一次做爱时，他才发觉张九泰哪里是没有味道，而是他身上总会散发这一种冰雪融化后的清冷山泉的味道。  
吻着怀中人“嗯，都是真的。是只有你我才能闻到的证据。”张九泰尽量耐心柔声的告诉这个迷迷糊糊的小人儿。  
“证据……”这样温柔的张九泰才是刘筱亭最熟悉的爱人。  
感觉到身下紧紧咬住自己的穴道内壁不再紧张，张九泰轻微顶弄了一下“对，是只存在于你我二人之间的催情素。”  
“啊……九泰……”破碎的呻吟溢满了娇嗔，张九泰知道他的身体已经适应自己的同时开始变得一张一翕的索求了。  
拉起他无力的胳膊环上自己的肩膀，张九泰怜惜的为怀中人拂去贴在额头的碎发，身下也开始了浅浅的抽送“痛的话可以抓我哦。”  
但刘筱亭却偏过头轻吻了几下刚才被自己抓过的他的手背“不要……你轻点……就不会疼了……”如同小猫一样咬过人还要轻舔几下一般撒着娇。  
这样顺从欲望的刘筱亭是张九泰一直渴求的，也是让他毫无抵抗力的“你这样我怎么能轻点呢……”拽过一旁的枕头垫高了刘筱亭的腰，抬起他一条细腿跨在自己一侧肩膀，猛然开始了大开大合的肏干。  
“嗯……九……九泰……啊……你……”一时间这门户大开的姿势让刘筱亭无处逃避，只得被男人压在身下，连抗议的声音也变得好似央求更多一般。  
“宝贝儿，舒服吗？就这样用后面高潮好吗？”张九泰一边大力挺进着一边伸手抚摸上刘筱亭流着津液的性器，前面后面同时被抚弄着，刘筱亭已彻底瘫软在床上任由张九泰肆意妄为。  
“……九……泰……”被张九泰俯身压住得承受着快感，刘筱亭已无力反抗仅剩的哭喊也被他炙热的吻全部淹没在疯狂的热情中。  
直到他再次清醒过来时他都不太记得自己是怎么射的，只是下面穴道被撑得饱胀感还在，眼前的张九泰也已经完全褪去了狼的耳朵恢复了人的样子。清凉柔和的月光下他白皙的肌肤也被染上了些许朦胧，诱人的眼尾痣和只有笑时才会在一侧脸颊露出的浅浅酒窝，原来都是那么吸引自己。  
亲吻着爱人的脸庞“宝贝儿，好点了吗？”张九泰话中满是惭愧和怜惜。  
迷迷糊糊间刘筱亭似是感觉的了身下的饱胀感不是错觉，那折腾得他死去活来的大家伙还在他体内“九泰……”摇着头他不知道这是怎么回事，只是本能得摇着头。  
连忙安抚怀中人“不做，不做。它只是……成结了……马上就消下去了……”说着张九泰试着退了几分。  
“成结？”被他这么一说，刘筱亭才感觉到穴道里胀大的东西慢慢变化。  
不等他反应过来张九泰已又一次吻上他的双唇，借着绵长湿润的吻缓慢退出刘筱亭的身体“宝贝儿，成结是狼的习性。你这里现在说不定已经揣了小狼崽也说不定。”  
虽然很想打人但自己的身体着实是没力气“我能不能生狼崽子先放一边，你是真的狗……”  
靠近刘筱亭的脸用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的眼角眉梢，张九泰柔声在他耳畔轻语着“汪……也只是你的汪。”  
这操作让刘筱亭先是愣一下，随后双手环上了爱人的脖颈微笑着吻上了张九泰的唇。

临近黎明时张九泰被什么声音惊醒，伸手捞了个空后他清醒了大半得坐起身，看了看身旁空空的被窝又回头看了看透过浴室门缝映出的灯光。甩了甩头他才想起昨天自己仗着恢复期体能好又有信息素的煽动做的太过火了，不但未经同意得在刘筱亭体内成结还忘了之后帮他清理。  
皱眉拍了拍自己懵懵的脑袋，连忙起身轻推开浴室的门。只是想着帮忙的张九泰似乎忘记了自己对刘筱亭身体一向没什么自制力的本性。透过浴室水气氤氲的玻璃，最先映入眼帘的就是刘筱亭最近有些瘦了的背影。  
刘筱亭年少时习武的经验让他的身体肌肉比例和柔韧度一直都不错，属于手感很好的那种，健康的小麦色皮肤被润湿时的感觉总是格外的能刺激他的神经。可惜他的小土豆对这点始终没有一点自觉。  
看着他生涩的分开腿回手想够到后穴的样子，张九泰瞬间就忘记了自己刚才的愧疚和不忍……三步并两步的来到了他的身后，修长的手指略过他的手先一步深入了那紧致湿热的花穴。  
赫然被按在冰凉磁砖墙上，刘筱亭就知道洗澡什么的又白洗了。感觉着身下被他搅弄的穴口中流出的黏腻液体，刘筱亭不仅全是都没了力气，虽然他并不是第一次这样棒自己清理，但每一次也都不会是单纯的清理。  
“嗯……你……别……”觉得自己的身体已经要被张九泰折腾的一塌糊涂了，可偏偏自己连抗议的底气都没有了。  
抽出将他后穴倒弄得软烂湿热的手指，张九泰打定主意要骗怀中小人儿从了自己，俯身亲吻着刘筱亭的后脖颈“宝贝儿，你看后面都弄干净了。不过……坏宝贝，嘴里说着不要，前面这是怎么回事？”充满诱惑的低语如同恶魔耳语一般，才离开后穴的灵巧手指又抚上小人儿已经勃起的小小亭。  
忽然被蹭过马眼激得刘筱亭打了个颤“我……”  
磨蹭着刘筱亭的耳垂“你想要什么？告诉我？宝贝。”将他抵在前面他很清楚如何撩拨身下人的欲火。  
从股间流出的黏腻逐渐被冲淡，双腿又被他的大腿分开，刘筱亭觉得自己似乎是需要他这样的支撑才能勉强站稳，可这坏心眼的家伙还在明知故问的挑逗着自己“你就这么喜欢捉弄我吗……”偏过头看着张九泰眼底的欲望，作为恋人的他又怎么能看不出呢。  
赫然被刘筱亭吻上双唇张九泰错愕得睁大了眼睛，直到被爱人灵巧的舌头轻易撬开牙冠他才意识到他的小土豆这是要反击呀？唇舌间的纠缠发出淫靡的声音就连浴室中花洒的水声都无法掩盖。肌肤相依的触感也在无形中升高了二人之间的温度，浑圆挺翘的臀有意无意蹭过张九泰早已蓄势待发的灼热。  
“说我口是心非，仔仔你呢……”刘筱亭最后还在张九泰耳畔挑衅的反问。  
顿时张九泰似乎都能听得到自己额头青筋突突的跳声，他一项对刘筱亭半是撒娇的小奶音毫无抵抗力，何况他还叫了自己的这个只有二人才知道的名字。  
“嗯……”才放松的后穴赫然再次被填满，刘筱亭失声叫了出来。  
“宝贝…这里好紧，是我做的还不够吗？”感受着穴道内热情的层层包裹，张九泰喜欢这样挑逗他的怀中人。  
轻浅的抽送和耳鬓厮磨无形燃烧着二人之间仅存的理智“九泰……你别……这么……深……”这样后入的体位被进入的更深，也能更轻易的碰到那点敏感。  
看着刘筱亭光滑的后背有规律得一起一伏，修剪整齐的短发正正露出后脖颈，张九泰俯身搂起怀中人的细腰，修长的手指顺着刘筱亭紧实的腰腹一路向上，直至同样挺翘的柔软果实。  
“啊……”激烈的顶撞猝不及防，富有弹性的臀肉被撞得发出迷乱的拍击声。  
意识到刘筱亭骤然抓紧陶瓷墙面的手指，生生留下了五道痕迹。张九泰一手由下至上的揽住怀中人的一侧肩膀，将刘筱亭按向自己的怀里，同时不停得亲吻着他的发梢、耳垂、脖颈。  
“九……泰，太……太深了……你，啊……别……”被大力的抽送直抵最敏感处的刘筱亭连哀求都已经支离破碎。  
搂紧全身发软的爱人，张九泰知道自己找对了地方。被后穴层层软肉紧紧包裹的感觉也让他的快感一步步攀升到了一个不可思议的高度，不肯放手的疯狂摆胯冲撞着那一点敏感处。  
“宝贝，别怕。就这样射出来。”在爱人耳畔张九泰尽可能温柔的安抚着怀里的小人儿。  
控制不住的泪水被张九泰舔吻掉可刘筱亭依旧失了神一般本能得摇头“不能……”  
“可以的，宝贝。我们一起……”加快身下的抽插张就他将他更深得箍在自己的怀中。  
“啊…………”最终被那粗热的性器冲刺到一个可怕的深度，浓稠灼热的津液彻底爆发，刘筱亭也在没有抚慰的情况下射在了瓷砖墙壁上，在自己体内释放的火热一跳一跳得还一股股释放着，软烂的穴道即便是抽搐痉挛着也仍旧反复吸允着那火热不肯松开。  
不知过了多久，他才感觉到张九泰退出自己的身体，浓稠的津液再一次从自己穴口溢出，流在自己的大腿间。双腿无力的往下一滑就被一具有力的手臂拦入怀中。  
“宝贝，我爱你。”在刘筱亭彻底昏睡前，张九泰将他温柔抱入温热的浴缸，为他抚去脸上残留的泪水亲吻着他睫毛上的氤氲，在他耳畔重复低语着。  
“我的也爱你。”

抱着早已睡着的刘筱亭从浴室回到床上，张九泰撇了一眼已经蒙蒙亮的天光顺手拉上窗帘，轻手轻脚的回到床上，将香香软软的恋人拥入怀中。睡梦中刘筱亭似是感觉到什么般的往他怀里靠了靠。张九泰温柔吻了吻他的发梢。今夜之前张九泰或许还会对李九春医生对他说的理论嗤之以鼻，但现在看来就和他说的一样，这一切都是最好的安排。  
“返祖兽人的变化的确是没什么一定之规，但一些特别时期还是要注意点。”李医生靠在办公桌旁拿起平板电脑一边补充一边说着。  
“你是第一次兽化，要注意恢复人形的时候你的各方面身体机能会很不稳定，你又是犬科可能嗅觉，体能等等都会表现的非常好。”  
嗅觉？体能？这让张九泰不解的歪了歪头。  
清了清嗓子“兽化结束期通常伴随着情热期，考虑到你是狼的情况想必应该早有体会了吧？嗅觉方面？如果有觉得有闻到过什么的话，恢复后回来配合完成报告。”暂停了手里的记录。  
“情热期？”这词汇用得的确是真斯文。张九泰倒是有听说过，返祖兽化的人通常都会有发情期、求偶期等情况出现。  
“你是犬科应该更能嗅到配偶的气味。虽然我不太确定返祖基因对你的影响有多大，但无疑找到配偶帮助你尽快渡过这次恢复期是最好的方法。”在医生看来这其实试一次比较少见的研究机会，必定大型犬科的返祖其实并不多。何况还是张九泰这样品种稀有的雪原狼。  
白狼形态的张九泰心理还是有些庆幸，幸好自己现在不能说话省去了很多麻烦事。他早已经知道所谓的“气味”，其实就是动物之间沟通的重要识别“信息素”。他不仅已经找到了那个对他而言与众不同的信息素，他还很清楚自己身上的信息素是只有那个人才能闻到的。  
看着白狼张九泰依旧一副没表情的样子，李九春不由得想要叹气。但这种情况也很正常的必定谁都不愿意被当做研究试验的对象。摘掉眼镜放下已经完成的首次资料记录放松的坐回一旁的办公椅“我很久以前看过一份报道，一匹狼穿越了大半个A国寻找自己的配偶。当时看来觉得这很不可思议。”  
注视着张九泰的狼目“但之后见过越多的返祖案例才越能明白。对于兽化人类来说，这一切都是最好的安排。”

虽然是已经变回了人形不再会成结，但体能依旧好的吓人，刘筱亭被放了3天的假。之后他才知道，即便他们不做爱张九泰也能恢复只是时间会长一点，发情求偶更多是出于繁衍的本能行为。

之后医疗部李九春医生的办公室，  
周九良将一份文件交到了李医生的手上“这次新药实验协助文件我已经签字了。”  
笑着接过文件签上自己的名字李九春的表情更多的是欣慰“区区一个新型药剂，就能请动周副亲自出马。这可真是荣幸。”  
耸耸肩“李医生就不必客气了，既然我家先生与李医生有约定在先，我自然是更希望行动部能和医疗部更好的协同。”周九良虽是代队长前来医疗部交付文件的，但其实他与李九春也算是老相识了，只是很多事情立场不同暂时需要保持距离。  
虽然张九泰的跟踪记录申请被驳回了，但孟鹤堂非常会做人情的把孙九芳的恢复记录权限出让了一部分，并主动通过了他之前的另一项新型药剂使用的实验申请协助，这无疑是打一巴掌给两个甜枣的手法。这要是以往李九春不一定会答应，但孟鹤堂还偏偏以出差的名义让周九良来与他沟通，这无疑是吃准了医疗部对周九良的研究案例兴趣更大的软肋“周副客气了，就算没有体制架构调整的预定，协助行动部本来也是医疗部门的本分。”本着做戏做全套的原则，李九春也不得不保持着良好的心态。  
点头示意周九良便起身准备离开“哦，对了。栾局似乎也挺看好哪个文档管理部的郭科长，李医生可以多留意一下。”  
目送着周九良离开自己的办公室，李九春不由得笑了起来。  
没想到横竖都是被这二人摆了一道呀。


End file.
